Dark Discoveries
by Abnormal1000
Summary: Six people found maps that would show them the way to stopping an uncontrollable force. Their lives would change. They would come near death. As new love appears, destruction shows, and secrets are revealed, can these six stop the force from destroying before the world is covered in darkness? Crossover between Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (CWACOM) and 3 stooges 2012 version.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: New story? Yep. 3 stooges and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (CWACOM) crossover, plot was my idea. Alice isn't mine, it'sSharottoSuperSaiyan4. 4 DAYS TILL CWACOM 2!

Three special maps. These maps held the key to stopping a unknown force. They were the chosen ones to stop the force. They were to go on a mission conducted by hidden messages in the maps only for them.

They had to find certain objects. When all objects touched, it released a greater force that stopped the enemy.

These groups weren't your military, smart, tough guys you expected to stop the force. No, in one group you had three ding-dongs who could hardly count to ten. In the other, were and inventor and a weather girl, and in the last group an average girl would play a role in her own group too. They would all meet in the future. So how could they stop them?

You'd be surprised…

* * *

Swallow Falls was currently in the process of cleaning up after the FLDSMDFR incident. It seemed as if the giant food would never get cleaned. But somewhere, an inventor and a weather girl lurked. They watched the sunset together.

Sam Sparks, the weather girl, smiled at Flint Lockwood, the inventor. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Flint smiled back. "Yep."

Little did they know that their world was about to change. Again.

In, Atlanta, Three men were hauling furniture into a moving truck. One was bald and fat. One had crazy, curly hair, and one had a bowl cut and was rather snappy at the other men. They were moving men, men who moved furniture from old houses to new ones. It wasn't long ago they were scrounging up 830,000 dollars for the orphanage. Or that they were hiding in a dumpter from the falling food currently being cleaned up in their town.

Moe Howard was helping Larry Fine carry a couch to the truck. Curly Howard was sitting under a tree, watching with an idiotic grin on his face.

Moe turned to him and glared. They put the couch on the truck. "Why don't you get up here and help us?"

"I am helping!" He yelled. "I'm helping you watch for bandits!"

Larry jumped. "Bandits!? Where?!" He grabbed a giant pretzel stick and waved it around, swinging wildly. He hit Moe square in the forehead.

Moe fell back and gave Larry a menacing glare. "Why youuuuuu." He grabbed a fistful of hair from Larry and threw it on the ground. Larry cried out in pain. Moe slapped him. "Stop being such a wimp. Now get over here, Curly. We've got a job to do!"

Reluctantly, Curly hauled himself up and picked the couch up. Larry and Moe helped him haul it on the truck. Soon, everything was moved out.

They didn't know their world was going to change either.

* * *

Alice was currently walking through town. Today was going to be a good day she told herself. She, also, was going to change.

There was a secret. A secret involving Flint Lockwood and Alice. A secret only a few people know. A secret that would change them. Even if they didn't know each other.

A secret that involves life and death situations if someone found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Fall break! 2 DAYS UNTIL CWACOM 2! Also, I would love ideas. Any ideas?

In Swallow Falls...

Flint walked though town with his infamous monkey Steve. He went up to his lab and grabbed his blueprints. He was going to try and make an invention. He sat to his desk and put Steve on his table. "What should I invent Steve?" He asked.

"GUMMY BEARS!" Steve's translator cried out.

"That's already been invented Steve." Flint petted the fuzzy head. He turned to his papers and sighed. "Hmm..." He wondered aloud. He sat. And sat. And sat. He soon dozed off.

* * *

Flint woke up with a start. Steve slept on his head. "Steve, what are you doing?" He picked the monkey up and sat him on the table. But something was attached to it. It read:

_A dark force has arose. You have been carefully selected to stop it from taking over the world. You must meet me at the abandoned Furniture Outhouse in New York at precisely 6 p.m. Tell no one._

Flint just stared at the note. Should he go? It could be a joke. Or a trap. He glanced at the clock. 12 p.m. He could take a boat rise at three and be there at 6. But should he go.

He sighed. He'll go, but he can't tell anyone.

Sam recieved the same note, but she didn't know Flint had too.

* * *

Moe, Larry, and Curly were in a small apartment. They sat around the table eating soup. It was hard work working in the moving company, and it didn't help you didn't get paid much either. A paper airplane flew in from an open window. It landed on the table and they eyed it warily. Larry grabbed it.

Moe bonked him on the head and took it from him. "I'll take that." He opened the note and read it. Curly and Larry gathered around him.

"Is this for real or a joke?" Larry wondered.

Moe shook his head. "I don't know. But we're going."

Curly whined. "I don't wanna!"

Moe slapped him. "You will go. So will you porcupine. Someone needs help."

* * *

Alice walked into her job of a sales clerk. She sat down at her desk and began typing her long list of orders. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the same note everyone else had. She read it and frowned. "Should I go?" She wondered. She looked at the address. It was right around the corner of her job. "I'll go after work." She said.

When work was over, she walked to the abandoned building and snuck inside. She glanced at the note. _Room 124._ She walked through the halls until she found room 124. She stepped inside.

A girl with glasses and a scrunchie stood up. Alice smiled. "Did you get the note too?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. I'm Sam."

"Alice."

An man with a lab coat walked in about five minutes later. "Sam you got it too?" Sam nodded. Flints eyes adverted to Alice. Alice stared at him. He stared back. _She looks so familiar. _He thought. Alice though he was familiar too. She smiled. "I'm Alice."

"Flint." He smiled slightly. "You look so familiar."

"You do too." She cocked her head to the side.

Three men barged in at that moment. They were fighting about somethine. They saw everyone and stopped. No one moved. Then Curly snapped his fingers. "Well, hi. I'm Curly."

Larry bowed slightly. "Larry."

Moe glanced around the room and fixed his eyes on Alice. He gaped at her. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Alice gave him a wierd look.

Curly thumped his back. "Uh, Uh, um, Blow, MOE! Moe..." He turned red and stared at his feet.

Larry strolled up to Flint. "Nice hair you got."

Flint grinned. "Same as yours."

They stared at each others hair for the longest time. Then a hologram of a woman appeared. "Thank you for coming." Everyone walked towards it. "As you know, there is something that is trying to harm the globe by creating disasters and submerging the earth in darkness. They plan on making the world come the the point of human extinction. We carefully selected you six people to try and stop them. You will be given maps at the end of this message. They hold the key to finding certain objects that will unlock a greater power. Beware, you will face many challenges on the way. The fate of the world is in your hands. Good luck." She smiled and disappeared.

A trap door was opened and three maps appeared. The stooges, Flint and Sam, and Alice each took a map and stared at it. Then they glanced at each other. "Now what."

Curly grabbed the map and yelled at it. "TELL US WHERE TO GO!"

On all three maps, a location appeared. Seattle, Washington. All grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

The real life version of the hologram smiled and walked into a large room. A table was in the center and a man sat at the head. "How did it go?"

She smiled. "I think they fell for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To Seattle

A/N: Well, I saw CWACOM 2. Personally, I thought it was better than the first. Better than I thought it would be. Maybe they'll make a third one.

The gang somehow managed to get a bus. They each took turns driving, until they found a random guy accepting to drive them all the way to Seattle. It was strange, but they took it.

They all sat facing each other in the very back of the bus so the driver wouldn't hear them. No one said anything for a moment. Then Curly spoke up.

"Seattle, eh? Otta be interesting." He said excitedly.

Flint and Sam, for one, have never even been to the states. They didn't know what to expect.

Everyone started talking. Moe edged over to Alice. "h-hi." He muttered.

Alice smiled. "hi. I'm Alice."

So THAT's her name, Moe thought. He stuttered. "Yeah...I'm, uh, Moe."

She nodded. "yeah."

Awkward silence.

Flint turned to Sam."What do you think of all this?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. It's all sudden."

Flint nodded. "I know. One minute we're enjoying things, next we're caught in this giant puzzle."

The drive took three days, but they finally arrived. They climbed out of the bus exhausted but ready to look for the items.

Flint pulled out his map. "ok, it says here that we need to go to...to..." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The space needle?" He glanced up.

Larry flew his hands in the air. "Just why are we going to the space needle. Of all places."

Curly spoke up. "You mean there's a needle in space? How we gonna get up there?"

Moe slapped him. "Stop actin' like an idiot, even though you are one." He turned to Flint. "Hey Einstein, where do we go."

Flint gave him a weird look. _Einstein?_ He thought. He shook out of his daze. "We'll, it says the space needle. I guess we'll find out when we get there.

Larry put his elbow on Flint's shoulder. It was hard since Flint was taller. "He's the leader of this pack. I nominated him."

Curly came up behind them. "I second that."

Sam stood beside Flint. "Third."

Alice shrugged. "Fourth, I guess."

Moe looked around. No one was on his side. Not even Alice. He felt devastated. But he didn't show it. "Fine. But if you need help, don't come crawling to me."

Flint shrugged. But inside, he felt awesome. People actually wanted his help! "Alright. Let's go."

They trudged over to the Space needle. After complaining, searching, slapping, walking, tripping, arguing, yelling, acting like a dog, and confusion, they finally found the needle in all it's glory. The late afternoon sun shone off of it. They stared at it in wonder.

Flint walked up to it. "So this is it." Sam walked up beside him. "Now what?"

Flint glanced at the map. He squinted at it. Something appeared. "At the top of the needle, you might find what you seek. But beware of those who appear meek."

Moe glared at it. "Oh great, now we gotta solve riddles.

Alice smiled at him. "Oh, it's actually pretty easy. But it sounds dangerous." Her smile made Moe melt.

Flint glanced at the others. "beware of the meek?"Curly and Larry immediately put their hands in the shape of guns and pointed it at each other. Larry glared at Curly. "What have you been keeping from me you serial killer."

"I don't know. What about you, ya moiderer!"

Moe slapped them both. Curly barked at him. Moe bonked his stomach, then bumped it up to his head. He turned to Larry and stabbed him in the eyes. "Stop playing around. We've got woik to do!"

Sam nodded. "He's right. We need to find that...that...what is it?"

Flint stared at the map. "It...it looks like a...a pearl."

"A pearl?" Everyone asked simultaneously. Flint nodded.

"Why a pearl?" Alice wondered.

Flint shrugged. "Beats me."

Sam stared up at the needle. "So...if I have this figured out...the pearl is at the top of the needle, and we need to watch out for...people who seem really nice but aren't.?"

Flint smiled. "That's just what I was thinking!"

Larry covered his eyes from the sun. "How we gonna get up there?"

"Moe glared at him. "Go buy yourself a bran. We'll use a ladder."

Larry shook his head. "I don't know. Looks awfully hard to use a lawyer on. That won't help us at all."

Moe did a double take. "Not lawyer, LADDER ya moron!"

Flint walked inside then walked back out. "Maybe we should wait till after dark."

Alice nodded. "Yeah. People are roaming this place. It would be better."

Flint frowned. He couldn't place Alice. He felt like he had seen her somewhere. But where?

A/N: Ok. So, to get things straight, Alice is not mine, it's _. She wanted me to use it in one of my stories, so I put it in here. She plays a big role. Can you guess how she and Flint knew each other?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Up the needle

A/N: Alright, I'll admit. A few things were loosely based on Percy Jackson. Other than that, it's my idea!

They roamed around town, trying not to look suspicious. It took forever, but the sun finally set, and the building closed.

They walked back to the space needle. They inside a bush, to keep hidden. Flint peered out and rolled to the entrance, hiding inside. "Next!" He whispered loudly.

Sam glanced out and rolled. "Next!"

Alice copied. "Next!"

Moe also copied. "Next!"

Larry crawled along the ground slowly. Moe grabbed him by his ear. "Next!"

Curly hurriedly ran to the door. Moe slapped him. Flint nodded, then peered inside. The group walked forward. Flint glanced around the corner. He gasped and shoved everyone back behind the corner. "Guards." He muttered.

Larry gazed at them. "They seem nice. Maybe they'll just let us through."

They did seem nice. They all looked like they could've been your uncle. They were cleaning the floors and humming to music, laughing occasionally.

Alice shook her head. "Beware of the meek."

"How we gonna get past them?" Curly asked.

Moe bonked his head. "Think ya moron."

Everyone thought for a moment. They paced. Suddenly, Curly collapsed and spun in circle on the ground, shouting, "Whoop whoop whoop!"

Moe pointed at him. "Look, he's got something!"

Alice, Flint and Sam stared.

Curly repeatedly slapped himself. "It's stuck! Get it out Moe!"

Moe hit his head. Curly stopped slapping and said, "What if we knock them out and hide them."

Flint snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He rummaged around in his backpack. "Knock out darts!" He held up a mini gun and grinned triumphantly. "This'll knock him out for sure!"

Sam smiled. "Good. Now let's do this."

Flint grabbed his gun and fired it at the guards. Five were knocked out. The six hauled them into a closet and stuffed them inside. Then they made their way.

They roamed the halls until they saw one last door. They ran to it but it was locked. "Locked." Flint said. He squinched his eyebrows together in frustration.

A sound was heard behind them and they stopped. They turned around slowly. The five guards stood there. Larry sighed in relief. "Gosh thanks guys. We thought we were stuck inside." He put his hand up as if to slap it on one of their shoulders, but he grabbed it and twisted it into a chicken wing. Then he kicked him across the room. Larry cried out in pain. Moe grabbed him and turned him around. "I don't think their helping us porcupine." He muttered

Flint took Sam's hand. "Can we fight them off?" Sam asked.

Flint didn't answer.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. All the guards talked in unison. "We can't let you through." Then they merged into one person, who morphed into a beast.

The group gasped. The beast morphed until it changed into a werewolf/dragon/beast. It had sharp fangs and wings. It had brown fur, large horns, and a huge gaping mouth. Its tail was average length and had a webbing design on the end. It had strong legs and gaping nostrils

Suddenly, it roared. Everyone covered their ears. It glared at the group and took in a deep breath. Sam knew what was coming. "RUN!" She cried. Everyone bolted in different directions. Flint screamed like a little girl and ran to the door. Sam followed. Larry curled up on the ground and cried like a baby. Alice ran in a random direction with Moe at her heels. Curly picked up Larry before he was singed by the flames.

A burst of fire escaped the beast. It burnt the door and somehow made the lock melt. Flint noticed this and stopped running. "The pearl!" He cried. He bolted back to the door.

* * *

Moe glanced back at Alice. The beast turned towards her and was charging to her. Alice screamed and Moe tackled her before it barreled into her. They got up and ran into the nearest room.

Moe and Alice crashed into the room and shut the door. They panted for a while before Alice looked up. "Thanks for saving me." She smiled.

Moe smiled back warmly. Then they sat in silence. Moe made a mental note: buy a book on _How to talk to ladies_.

* * *

Flint carefully picked off the molten lock on the door. He screamed when it burned his hand. He opened the door with his good hand and ran to the balcony overlooking the city. Sam ran up behind him. They glanced back. The beast spotted them and snuffed out air. It got ready to charge. Flint grabbed Sam and helped her up the large needle. Except it was slippery. Impossible to climb. Flint panicked. _Think, Flint, THINK._ He thought hard. Then he bolted up.

He pulled Sam in front of him in front of the pole. He stared the beast down. It charged. Sam screamed and tried to get away. Flint held still until the very last second when he dove to the right. The beast slammed into the pole, causing it to dent, where it was easier to climb. It fell down onto the ground stories below. Flint and Sam gazed over the railing. Larry, Curly, Moe, and Alice appeared beside them and gazed with them. The beast was on the ground in a mess. It looked like a pancake. Flint sighed with relief. Then he started to shake.

Sam gently took his hand and stroked it. "It's ok. We're ok."

Alice climbed the giant needle to the very top. Moe circled around it to make sure she was ok. She climbed, slipped, and fell back. But she finally made it. She gazed at the blue pearl. It was blue and let off a blue glow. She grabbed it and slid back down. "Got it."

Flint took it and put it in a small sack in his backpack. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

A man slammed his fist on the table. The beast that was set to kill the inventor, the weather girl, the 3 men and another woman was broken. It had been a robot. A pretty good one. But the inventor killed it. The man looked around the room and laid his eyes on random person. "You're fired. Someone bring me coffee. Time for plan B."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Credit to Percy Jackson especially in this chapter. And you can animate or draw this story if you want

The gang piled onto their bus and sighed. Moe shook his head. "Don't tell me we have to do that again, do we?"

Flint shrugged. "Don't know."

Sam took Flint's backpack and pulled out the map. "Where to next?"

Flint and Sam searched, before finding the location appear. Flint turned pink. "Vegas."

Curly led out a whoop. "whoop whoop whoop! Vegas, eh? Time to meet some ladies."

Larry put his arm around Alice. "I see this as an opportunity. You and me will do great things. Maybe rent a room somewhere if you know what I mean." He glanced at Alice and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Alice scooted away. "Uh, no thanks." Moe slapped Larry. "What do you think you're doing, huh?"

Larry rubbed his cheek. "Sheesh Moe I was just joking." Moe gazed out the window, then looked back at Flint. "Where's the pearl?"

Flint looked at the map. "The…Lotus Casino?"

No one heard of it. It was strange.

"Where at in the Casino?" Alice wondered.

Sam peered at it. The riddle appeared. "Search through to find what you need, no physical threats, but beware of greed."

No one said anything for a moment, then Larry exclaimed, "That's don't tell us nuthin'."

Flint shook his head. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

They arrived in Vegas. They plastered their faces to the window. Even if it was nicknamed sin city, it was still amazing to look at, especially now at night. They were dropped off at the Lotus Casino. Curly glanced up. "Can't see the stars." The lights from the buildings blocked out the stars. The moon was barely visible. They went inside. People streamed around the casino.

Flint pulled everyone together. "Ok guys, be careful and stick together. Beware of greed."

Three pretty ladies walked up to them with a platter. "Would you like a lotus flower?" They asked and batted their eyelashes.

Curly grinned. "Don't mind if I do." He eagerly took one and wolfed it down. Flint tried to stop him but was too late. They watched him. Nothing happened. The other's quickly grabbed one. Flint was hesitant. Something told him it wasn't right. Something was fishy. He shook his head. Maybe one.

He grabbed on and bit into it. It had a funny taste. He swallowed. It was weird tasting, but It tasted amazing. He glanced around. Suddenly, he became greedy. He wanted to try and win everything here. His eyes got wide. He felt weird. But cool. He laughed giddily. The others seemed to be the same. Flint glanced at them. "Why are we standing here?"

They shrugged. Flint grinned. "Let's go!"

They ran off to win. Flint and Sam gambled. Curly and Larry tried to hook up women, and Moe tried to be with Alice. They ate lotus flowers.

They forgot about the pearl.

* * *

Flint wandered around. Sam was playing the game with the two dice, and he didn't know where the others were. He took another lotus flower. He wolfed it down. But suddenly, something snapped at him. He couldn't place it. His phone rung in his lab coat. He glanced at it and answered. "Hello?"

"Son, are you alright? I've been worried about you. You haven't answered your phone in a week."

Flint was confused. "A week?"

"Yes. Did you find the second pearl."

"Pearl? Pearl…" Suddenly, everything came back to him. The pearl, the mission, the flowers. He gasped. "Have I really not called you in a week?!"

Tim nodded in the phone. "The last time we talked was right after the first pearl. What's this for anyway."

Flint was worried now. "Can't talk now. Gotta save them."

"Who?"

"BYE DAD!" He yelled then hung up. Where were his friends?

He ran around. A lady came up to him. "Want a lotus flower?" Flint shook his head. "No."

Another lady asked him, "Would you like a lotus flower?" She smiled. Flint started to get annoyed. "NO." He trudged forward. ANOTHER lady said, "I insist. Have a lotus flower." Flint said, "I really don't want one."

A man came up to him. "What's the problem?"

Flint gazed at him for a moment, then muttered, "Nothing." He continued forward. The man watched him, before saying in his earpiece, "Flint Lockwood is awake."

* * *

Flint walked around the casino. He found Sam. She was about to throw the dice when Flint pulled her away. She grinned. "Isn't this great? I might win 100 dollars!"

Flint shook her. "Wake up Sam! They have you under a spell of some sort."

Sam frowned. "Who?"

"This! The casino!"

Sam put her hand on Flint's shoulder. "Don't be silly! This place is so fun!"

"We have a mission to do, and we're running out of time."

Sam stared at him. "Mission?"

Flint nodded. "We have to find all the pearls."

Sam opened her eyes wide. "The Pearls! I completely forgot! How much time do we have left?!"

Flint shook his head. "Not much. Let's go find the others!"

It took about three hours, but they finally rounded up the stooges and Alice. Flint explained what happened. Curly wanted to got back and bet, but Moe shoved him away. Now to find the Pearl.

They thought for a moment. Flint walked around and finally looked at the circular machine with the digits in red and black. There was a glowing ball rolling around in it. It landed in one of the slots and people cheered. Flint inspected it closely. It was the Pearl. But how would he get it without attracting attention?

Larry glanced behind him, shrieked, then repeatedly poked Moe. "Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe—"

Moe turned around and slapped him. "WHAT?"

Larry pointed to the men with guns running towards them. Moe exclaimed, "Nyaayaah!" He ran to Flint and began poking him. "Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint Flint—"

Flint stared at him. "…Yeah?"

Moe pointed. Flint's eyes widened. "Run!" Everyone scrambled. Flint ran forward, back to grab the pearl, then ran forward again. He shoved the pearl in his bag and sprinted. The men were yelling, "Stop!" Flint ducked as a bullet was shot. "WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING US?!" He yelled to Sam. They dove under slot machines and watched the men run past. They caught their breath. They slowly climbed back out. Flint glanced around. "Where are the others?"

* * *

Curly ran. Larry tagged close behind. They spotted trash cans and Larry got an idea. He ran up to them and shoved them in the men's path. They tripped and fell. Larry laughed and ran again. Curly spotted Moe. "Moe!" He ran to him and so did Larry. Moe had Alice beside him with the gun men running behind them. They ran into a restaurant and glanced around. Moe saw an opportunity and grabbed the nearest table and slung it at the men. They gasped and a war begun. Curly jumped on them and started pounding them with his stomach. Moe and Larry chanted with him. Alice watched, amused. She heard someone call, "Alice!" She glanced back. "Flint, Sam!" She grabbed the stooges and they ran outside.

Flint glanced around. There was the bus. "Let's go!" They jumped on and drove away just as the men came out. They watched the bus drive away.

* * *

A man in a dark room cursed loudly. Everyone flinched. The man glanced around. "That inventor is smarter than we thought." He went up to the nearest person and grabbed him by the collar. The person gulped. The man sneered in his face. "Time for plan C."

A/N: Got to stay home from school today. Had an allergic reaction to something. (?) Anyway, credit to Percy Jackson. Also, does anyone else think that a lotus flower would taste good? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat in the bus in a circle. It would be awhile before they reached their destination. Larry sighed.

"I'M BORED!" He complained loudly.

Moe slapped him. "Shaddup!" Moe glanced at Alice, then at his hands.

Sam stared out the window. She was sooooooo bored. Flint sat beside her and was 'attempting' to braid her hair. Sam tried to teach him how, but he was awful at it.

Curly was sleeping. He snored, then suddenly he bolted up right. "How's about 'I never?'"

Moe poked him in the eyes. "How's about you shut up?"

Larry sat up. "Hey, I'm in!"

Sam shrugged. "Ok."

Flint agreed. Alice agreed.

Moe, once again, was alone. He frowned. Then he sighed. "Whatever, if you lame brains are a bunch a sissies." Everyone cheered.

Then everyone stopped. "What do we use? Booze? Nyak nyak, that rhymes." Curly grinned stupidly. Moe faced him, slammed his fist into his stomach, then up to his bent forehead. Curly barked at him. Moe slapped him. Larry pulled them apart. "Let's just use our imaginations. Let's just get grapes." Everyone agreed.

Everyone got a cup of grapes an sat in a circle again. Alice stood up. "I'll go first. She glanced around. "You know how to play right?"

Flint and Sam shook their heads. "No."

"Ok. I'll say something, and if you've done it, you eat a grape from your cup.

They nodded. Alice smiled. "Ok. I've never...drank booze.

Curly, Larry, and Moe ate a grape. Moe sheepishly ate one, glancing at Alice. Moe said, "I never had a tattoo."

Curly ate a grape. Sam ate a grape hesitantly. Flint nearly exploded. Sam assured him. "It's just a jello mold." Flint calmed down (sort of).

Larry was next. "I never kissed or have been kissed."

Flint and Sam glanced at each other, turned red, and quickly ate their grape. Curly ate one. Moe sighed with relief when Alice didn't eat one.

Curly went. "I never wanted a dog." He grinned. Moe stood up and slapped him. "That's not how ya do it ya chucklehead." Curly HMM'd and said, "I never went to space."

No one ate anything.

Flint was next. "I've never been popular at school."

Sam ate one,. Curly ate one. Larry and Moe ate one. Alice shrugged "I was normal."

Sam stood up. "I never...I never..."

Moe sighed. "You're taking too long."

Sam thought. Then she sighed. "I never had coffee?" Moe, Larry, Curly, Flint, ance Alice ate a grape. Flint gave her a confused look. "You never had any at WNN?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I've always wanted to, but..." Sam paused and turned white. Flint put his arms on her. "Sam?! What's wrong?!" Everyone was silent and stared at her. Sam shook her head. "I forgot to call the station that I was going to be gone. I'm dead."

Flint and Sam went to the back of the bus. Sam took out her cell and dialed the station. Flint took her hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine."

Someone picked up. "Oh, hey Patrick...yes, I know I'm not there. Can I talk to David, our boss? I KNOW he's gonna yell, but I still need him. Ok...David, I can explain. There was this...no...but...you don't...listen…I DO have a good excuse. If you'll just listen…but…I'm not…" Sam was silent for a long time. She finally lowered her phone. She glanced back at Flint with tearful eyes. "I was fired."

Flint gave her a hug. "It's ok. You'll be fine."

Sam and Flint walked back to their friends. The felt her pain with the news. Curly hugged her with his big bear hug. Larry patted her on the back. Moe...well...he just said thing's will be ok.

"I never" was over. It was forgotten, and the reality of what they were getting into was setting in.

A/N: So...Sam has a tatoo? interesting...And she got fired? Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To the bad lands

"Off to the badlands." Flint said. Moe walked up beside him. "Where's this at?"

"...South Dakota."Everone groaned.

They drove.

And drove.

And drove.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Curly bellowed out. Everyone jumped.

"NO!" Moe yelled and slapped him.

Larry wondered, "What _is _the badlands?"

Moe grumbled. "Buncha rocks in the middle of nowhere."

Larry sighed and gazed out the window.

Sam stared out her window. Flint sat beside her. "Still thinking about WNN?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Flint put his arm around her. "It'll be ok."

* * *

Flint woke up to the moon. He stared outside. Shadows were cast on the ground. He glanced at his map. "This is it." He was about to get up when Alice said, "You awake?"

Flint glanced back at Alice's shining blue eyes. He nodded. "Yeah."

Alice peered into his face. Flint glanced at her and she said, "If I don't know where I''ve met you, I'm going to explode."

Flint nodded. "I have no idea."

They both thought. HARD. Flint closed his eyes and dreamed.

It was dark in his memory. He was trying too hard to remember something. But how could he?

It was either locked up, or wasn't there. But how could he recognize her. He opened his eyes and shook his head. Were they related? Did they go to school together? Or did he know her at all. Flint was so confused that he woke everyone up and they sat sleepily until they had to file out of the bus. It drove off.

Flint pushed his confusion away and focused as he took out the map. "Let's see." The message appeared.

Glancing in the shadows and under the ground, maybe you'll find hot water and the pearl on a "mound".

Moe glanced at it. "What the heck?" Sam was confused. "Quotation marks?"

Flint shook his head. "This may take awhile."

* * *

Three hours later, they still haven't found it. Flint sighed and sat down. "So we have to find water underground?" He thought for a moment. He jumped up. "The Cavern!"

Everyone stared at him. "The what?" Sam asked.

"Follow me." Everyone followed him. Moe slid beside Alice. "Would ya look at the moon. Pretty isn't it?"

Alice nodded. "Yep."

Moe risked saying. "Pretty as yous."

Alice blushed. "Thanks."

The Cavern came into view soon and everyone filed into it. Flint grinned. "See? Underground, water, dark...it has to be here!"

Sam took Flint's hand. They searched and searched...

...until they found...nothing. Flint was confused. "But...but...I thought it was here.

Sam shrugged. "Is it underwater?"

They gazed at the deep pool in front of them. Flint dropped a white rock and watched it disappear. "Down there?"

Everyone backed away from it. Flint sighed. "Sam and Alice, stay here. Moe, you and I will dive down and grab the pearl.

The bowl-haired stooge nodded. Time to impress Alice.

Curly whined. "I WANNA GO!" He sat down and cried like a helpless, pathetic grown man. Larry started crying too.

Moe bonked both of their heads together. "No, ya dimwits. You'll ruin everything."

Curly cried louder. Larry copied.

Flint groaned. "Alright, Alright. Come on."

Curly grinned and skipped to the water. He dove in and desperatly tried to swim under. Due to eating too many pastries, he stayed on the surface and flailed uselessly. Larry jumped on top of him and tried to pound him under water. Moe hurriedly pulled Flint away to the clearing and dove in. Flint glanced at Sam, nodded, then dove in after Moe.

The water was murky, but you could still see. Flint's bulged cheeks made him look like a chipmunk. He followed Moe, who's bowl-cut hair was waving in the water. Flint glanced up at his own and it looked like seaweed. Small fish swam up to him and hid in his hair. Flint grinned (sort of) and started searching for the pearl.

20 seconds later, Flint was about to explode. He swam up and inhaled air. He gazed up at the moon. It was beautiful with its reflection on the water. Flint gazed at it and smiled. Then he dove back under.

* * *

Moe was currently searching in a cave. He was still holding his breath. The longest he's ever held it was three minutes. He dove in the cave farther and was overwhelmed with hot water. At first it felt good, then he started getting over heated. He swam up and got out of the water. It was too hot for him. He glanced around. "Flint?"

* * *

Flint was deeeep in the cave when the hot water came to him. He searched for the pearl as long as he could. Suddenly, he looked up and saw a small mountain with something glowing. He swam up and grabbed the pearl. Then he glanced behind him.

OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!

Flint's eyes widened. A wave of lava was coming towards him. Flint desperatly tried to swim away. The cave became lighter. He suddenly realized what he was swimming in. A volcano.

He swam and swam. He was faster than the lava flow, fortunatly. He jumped out and hauled a sopping Moe with him. Moe gave him a confused look.

"RUN!" Flint yelled. Everyone glanced at him. After all they've been through, they didn't question him. They scrambled for the exit and ran. They dove behind a large boulder just in time.

Lava spurted out of the water and out of the cave. Everyone ducked. Thankfully, nothing hit them. Ashed rose up. A loud explosion sounded. Smoke clogged everyone's lungs. Everyone coughed heavily. The lava and smoke settled.

Our group was a sight. They were covered in ashed, but something else. Flint was holding on to Sam tightly. Moe was hugging Alice tightly. Poor Larry was being suffocated by Curly. No one moved. Larry gasped out, "Can't...breathe..."

Curly glanced at him. "Oh sorry Larry!" He let go.

Moe glanced at Alice. He gasped and quickly slide away. "Sorry! Aw, man, I'm-" Moe turned crimson and looked down.

Alice smiled. "You're fine." Moe glanced at her. They stared at each other.

Flint let go of Sam. "You ok?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine."

The weary group headed to the bus and collapsed. They sighed and fell fast asleep.

That night, Flint had a dream. He was walking with everyone. Sam was at his shoulder. Alice was walking beside him. Curly and Larry were walking along. But where was Moe?

Flint glanced around. Something loomed ahead, but fog made it hardly visible. He squinted.

Then something came out of nowhere. Flint couldn't see what it was. He ducked. Then he was alone.

"Sam?! Alice?! LARRY? CURLY?"

Flint woke up with a start. He panted and sweated. He reached for Sam's hand and stared at the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone was tired. Not just tired. Physically, emotionally, and mentally tired. The trip had taken its toll on everyone. Even boastful Curly. Everyone stared out the window until Larry broke the silence.

"How many pearl's we gots?"

Flint pulled out the glowing blue pearls. "3."

"How many more?"

Flint sighed. "I don't know."

Everyone groaned. They were now headed to their next destination. Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. When Moe heard that statement, he bolted upright with unexpected energy. "Don't tell me we have to swim again?!"

Flint shrugged. Moe groaned extremely loudly and collapsed. The sun beating down on them through the glass made everyone hot. Curly started to sing Christmas songs. Everyone was laaaazy.

* * *

They arrived at the beach and everyone flew out. They became cranky. Flint pulled out the map and the message appeared.

Animals in the sand is where the pearl is at hand.

Flint barely glanced at it when Larry blurted out, "Seashells." He grinned stupidly.

Moe slapped him. "Seashells?! Really, ya chucklehead?"

He stared at the sand.

Curly made a closer guess. "Clams!"

Moe bonked his head. "No ya morons! Oysters!"

Larry was confused. "What's the difference?"

Moe stuttered. "Uh…uh…ya know…"

Curly beamed. "That's easy. Oyster's are female. They produce eggs don't they?"

Moe slammed his fist in his stomach and back up to his bent forehead. "No ya bunion head!"

Alice glanced around. "Uh…oysters? That's gonna take days."

Everyone glanced around. A stretch of sand lay before them. Flint groaned. "Just like last time."

Moe growled," Ah, quit ya blubberin. Come on, let's get to wiok!"

They immediately got to work. Flint dug around in the sand. Curly acted like a dog digging. Larry was helping him. Alice and Moe were digging. Sam was helping Flint.

* * *

By sunset, they still haven't found a thing. Flint groaned and watched the last of the sun's setting rays. He placed his head in his hands. "We're never going to find it."

A soft female voice spoke to him, "Don't give up."

Flint bolted up. "Mom?" He whispered.

"Don't give up."

Flint nodded to himself. His mom spoke again. "Follow my instructions."

Flint listened.

"Go towards the ocean from where you're standing."

Flint walked forward until she said, "Stop."

Flint stopped and took his lab coat off. He haad a feeling he was going to get dirty.

"Walk to the left."

He walked. And walked. He walked until he couldn't see anyone anymore. He stopped. And he dug. He went until he was completely under and you couldn't see his head.

A small oyster was way below the surface. Flint grabbed it and hauled himself back up. He then shoved all the sand back in the hole so no one would fall in it. He gently opened the oyster. It was stuck. He pulled with all his might, but it was stubborn. This was a job for the stooges.

Flint walked back. "Hey guys!" They turned to him. "Who can open this oyster?" Curly, Larry, and Moe immediately shoved each other out of the way. Moe grabbed Larry's hair and yanked him backwards. "Where do ya think you're goin." Curly shoved them both away and grabbed the oyster. Everyone watched him.

He examined it for a moment, then he dropped it on the ground and plopped his huge self on it. The poor oyster died instantly and was crushed to pieces. Moe gasped and hauled Curly off of the oyster by the ear. Alice dug around in the oyster pieces before pulling out the undamaged pearl. Everyone sighed with relief.

Moe turned and slapped Curly. "What were ya thinking ya lamebrain?"

Curly twiddled his fingers. "I was just trying to help."

Moe bonked his nose. "Well, stop trying to help, you're makin things woise."

Larry jumped in. "No he's not. He's doing betta than you eva did." Curly nodded.

Moe stared at him. "How dare you stand in my way. A second time! I'm in charge in case ya didn't realize."

Larry and Curly stood their grounds. "Maybe it's about time someone else took charge around here." Larry said confidently.

Moe glared. "Like who?"

Curly walked behind Flint. "Flint. He's a betta leader than yous. And he doesn't slap us."

Moe gaped at them. Flint?! How could they? Suddenly, he was mad. "Flint is no good. He messes everything up. Why would ya choose him." He glanced around. "Ya know what? FINE! I'll just leave if you twos have sand in ya brains. You can have Flint to ya selves."

Moe strolled up to Flint and glared in Flint's blue eyes. Flint got nervous. "You are a moron and will never accomplish anything. Your dead mom was wrong about yous." Then he walked away.

Flint's eyes widened. How could he say such a thing? He shook his head. His mom WAS right. So what if he did mess everything up.

He shook his head and walked back to the bus. The others followed behind him wordlessly. Now what?

A/N: Eh, sorry. I think I made Moe I little to harsh.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Warning. This chapter might be graphic.

Chapter 9

Flint stared at his map. He tried to push Moe out of his mind. It was hurtful what he said. Alice couldn't help but feel slightly angered at Moe. She didn't know why though. For some reason, she felt a little protective over Flint. She shrugged it away and glanced at the map.

* * *

Moe was currently wandering the Myrtle beach. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as if he could disappear in them. He glanced at the rising moon. He had been walking for about three hours, and he was tired. He didn't know where he was going. He felt bad about what he said to Flint. He just couldn't be nice to people. It wasn't him.

It wouldn't have bothered him any other time, but the way he was on edge, the movement in the corner of his eye scared him. Moe, scared? Never.

Something moved again, and Moe moved away from it. He was totally unprepared for the net to fall on him.

"HEY! What the heck?! YA BI-" Before Moe could curse loudly, he was hit with a tranquilizer dart in his arm. Moe was loopy for a moment before passing out.

The men who caught him grinned. "One down. Master would be pleased."

* * *

The group sat on the large boulder. The bus finally arrived. They piled onto it and sat. Flint pulled out the map, but a note fell off it. He frowned at it and picked it up.

_Moe Howard has been kidnapped. If you ever want to see your precious stooge again, meet me at the final destination. But hurry, the clocks running out for him._

Flint glanced at the signature and exploded. It was MAYOR SHELBOURNE?! Actually, it wasn't surprising at all. Expected really. What bothered him was that it was written in blood. Probably Moe's.

Flint showed everyone and they panicked. Larry and Curly cried like helpless men. Sam muttered, "I knew this was a trap." Alice was worried for Moe. She kinda sorta maybe had feelings for him.

Flint glanced at the map. The final destination?

Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

Everyone was know on a boat to the legendary Bermuda Triangle. It was known for ships disappearing, but Flint shook it away. Not EVERYONE died.

It was a small island right next to Swallow Falls. It was slightly larger than it though. Flint always wanted to go there, but never did. He never thought he'd get there this way.

The boat soon docked and everyone piled out onto the barren landscape. No souls moved. It was quiet. And foggy. Flint remembered his dream. He shook it away and led everyone forward.

* * *

Moe growled at the stumpy man in front of him. Shelbourne just grinned evilly at him. "Pretty soon, your friends will be caught. Wait…" He sneered. "They aren't your friends anymore." Shelbourne laughed as Moe tried to get free. His arms were tied back and his legs tied down. He could only move his hips around, which didn't help at all.

Shelbourne grabbed a small brief case labeled torture tools. Moe glanced inside. It held a whip, a lash, tazer, feather (?), and a bunch of other stuff Moe shuddered at. The stump carefully selected a whip and came towards him.

* * *

Flint led everyone around the island. It was extremely foggy, he could barely even see Sam anymore. Everyone walked forward. Then do Flints worry, his dream came true.

Everyone was suddenly pulled into the shadows. He panicked. "Sam? Alice? LARRY? CURLY?!" He got up and ran forward to the dark object in front of him. Something grabbed at him and he punched whatever it was.

He ran until he saw the small castle in front of him. It was about the size of a two-story house.

* * *

The four were tied up, but not to posts like Moe. They're arms were behind their back, and their legs were tied together. They were thrown into some jail The yelled at the men, who only sneered. "Your time will come."

* * *

Flint snuck inside the castle. He glanced around and searched the rooms. He panicked when he nearly ran into a guard and almost got caught. He controlled his breathing and continued to find the others.. He hummed his theme song to himself.

He ran around until he found the tied up Moe. Shelbourne was searching through his tools against. Flint gasped at the sight of Moe. He was bruised, bloody, and swollen. His eyes had bags under them, and his face was a slight tinge of blue. Flint glanced around the room before dodging behind a stack of paper. A huge stack.

Shelbourne was coming towards Moe with a knife. Flint spazzed out. As upset as he was with Moe, he didn't want to see him hurt.

He grabbed a handful of papers and threw them in the air. He ran and hid behind trash cans. The former mayor glanced at the papers and walked over to them. The glared at them. Moe glanced at Flint. Flint looked away.

An announcement made the man leave. Flint jumped up the second the door closed and hurried over the Moe. He untied.

Moe rubbed his wrists. "Thanks. "

Flint nodded then walked away. Moe called out, "Wait."

Flint turned. Moe rubbed the back of his head. He hated apologies. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I was wrong. You are a great inventor. I was too blind to see it. I was mad a-and I think maybe we should be friends?" He winced.

Flint stared at him and grinned. "Sure." They walked to the door, happier than they were, but worried about the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Last chapter! sorry, this story was rushed. UPDATED.

Alice was worried about Moe and Flint. They were gone somewhere, possible dead. She glanced around. "Where are they?"

* * *

Moe and Flint ran around. They searched for their friends. Behold, they found them in a giant glass ball hovering across the room. Flint stared at it. Sam said something but Flint couldn't hear her. He glanced at a sign in front of him. It said, RADIOACTIVITY. STAY AWAY. Flint worried like he always did.

He and Moe walked away slowly. Shelbourne walked in the room in front of him. Flint groaned. "Disparar." He muttered. Moe glanced at him. Shelbourne grinned

"Glad you could join us, Flint. Moe." Shelbourne grinned again and gestured to the glass ball. "These four will be dead within the hour. This ball will slowly rot their insides and fry them, killing them."

Flint shuddered. That was a horrible way to die! _That man is sick, _Flint thought miserably. They started banging on the glass. Shelbourne ignored them. "Better think fast, Lockwood and Howard. Clock's ticking."

Flint glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

Alice stuck her ear to the glass. Everyone else did also. You could barely tell, but you could hear their conversation.

Shelbourne sneered. "Oh, let's just say there's a secret between you and Alice over there." Alice and Flint glanced at each other. Flint frowned. "What is it?"

"Sen ve Alice erkek ve kız kardeşler." The mayor grinned. Flint frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you are brother and sister, in turkish."

Flint froze. Alice froze. Everyone froze. Flint shook his head. "But how?"

"When you and Alice were born, I snuck in your home and kidnapped her. There was a search on the news, but no one found her. I later made a fake corpse of her and fake blood on her, making it look like a murder. She was pronounced dead, and your parents never told you.

No one spoke for the longest time. Moe growled, "When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

"You'll do what? Strangle me? Just try and get past the radioactive field in front of you. And…" He grinned. "I know you like Alice."

Moe's face turned a rainbow of colors. It was white, then red, then blue, then back to red. Alice was red. Moe stammered. "I, uh, I, uh, I…uh…"

"And I was the 'voice' of your mom. Something I invented myself." The former mayor sneered at Flint.

Flint had enough. He advanced forward. He cautiously stepped onto the field. Moe walked after him. Flint glanced around. He felt…weird. Almost like he had an overdose of that stuff that makes you woozy. He blinked and trudged back the way he came. Moe followed him in the same state. They collapsed on the floor and threw up (not on each other). Shelbourne laughed. "What do you know?"

The four in the glass yelled for the two, cheering them on. Sam, Alice, and Larry started feeling weird. not like Flint had. More lake…lava was stuck inside of them/ They panted for air. Curly watched them. The effects won't happen on his fat stomach for a while.

Flint glanced at them and got up so quickly he nearly passed out. Time was running out. He hauled up Moe just as something was thrown at them.

The first thought that hit Moe's mind was grenade. Smoke poured out of it. Still woozy from the radioactivity, they stared at it. The snapped back in place, but it was too late. Flint inhaled the smoke. A scream penetrated his ears. He cried out and covered his ears. He heard his Mom sobbing. Sam was screaming in pain. His dad was yelling. Everyone was pointing and laughing at him. He saw His mom rip his lab coat in half. His dad coming towards him with a whip. Sam destroying his lab. He sobbed and covered himself, trying to blot everything out.

Moe heard screams and saw Larry and Curly beating him. Alice ripping his heart out. Teddy from the orphanage shoving him off a cliff. He clenched his fists, trying to fight it. He felt anger rising up. He raged. He cried out and bolted towards the mayor at full speed across the radioactive field. He passed out while still running and dove head first into the mayor. Shelbourne didn't expect it, so he gasped and fell off a ledge into darkness. Moe slid near the edge, unconscious.

Everything flooded away from Flint and he sat up. He gasped and sprinted to his friends, gasping for air. He forgot about the field and almost passed out. He stood in the center, fought the death, and marched forward. He forced himself not to pass out, but unfortunately he did. He collapsed at the end of the field.

The four in the ball were almost out of breath. They screamed for help, but no one came.

Later, Flint owed his father a thousand times over. His father dove a huge truck in the building, knocking down bricks, and dislodging the giant ball. The screamed and the ball shattered. They gasped and ran and hugged Tim. He saved them.

Sam ran to Flint and Alice ran to Moe. Sam sprinted in the radioactivity, grabbed him, then sprinted away. She wasn't affected much. Alice laid her head on Moe's chest, listening for a heartbeat. None came. She sobbed. Larry and Curly cried with her. Sam gently kissed Flint. He woke up. Funny how he always wakes up when Sam kisses him. Sam smiled. "Flint."

"Sam."

Alice watched their scene and kissed Moe. He sat still. Then his eyelids fluttered. Then he gazed back at her. "Did…did you…?"

"Yes." Then she kissed him again.

Sam froze in place. "The pearls!" She took them out of Flint's backpack. She held them at distance. "What will happen?" She asked. She glanced down the cliff. "Hopefully destroy shelbourne" She brought them together.

They shook rapidly. Sam cried out in surprise and dropped them. She ran back. A message appeared. "SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS" Everyone gasped and ran for their lives. Flint ran ahead and opened the door out. He shoved everyone outside just as the building exploded.

Rubble and smoke flew up in the air iin a ball of fire. Flint protected Sam and Moe protected Alice. No one moved afterwards.

Flint sat up. "Just like the volcano!" Everyone laughed, glad the mission was over. Shelbourne was dead, his helpers were dead, and the building was demolished. Peace.

* * *

They all smushed into the truck and drove to the airport. Time gave it to a random person. Everyone sighed. Larry stepped forward. "I sure hope we see ya'll again."

Flint nodded. "Sure we will. We're heros."

Moe grinned and put his arm around Alice. "Who knows? Maybe theres another mission waiting."

Everyone laughed. It was sad, parting, but the dark discoveries they made was worth it.

Alice was moving back to her home in Swallow Falls. Moe sobbed, but she promised she'd visit.

Moe hugged her. "I'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you too."

The group divided and Flint, Sam, and Alice were on their way home. Flint turned to his father. "Why didn't you tell me about Alice?"

Tim froze. He glanced at Flint. "A-Alice?"

Flint nodded. Tim sighed and ran his fingers through his moustache. "I…I didn't want ya turning out the same way."

Flint gazed at him. "She's alive."

Tim turned white and nearly passed out. "Where?!"

Alice turned to him. "Hi dad."

Tim jumped out of his airplane seat and hugged her. Flint couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "Oh Alice, I thought…"

But what he thought was wrong. Alice was back with them and would be until she moved out and married. She helped Flint with inventing and was the best sister he could ever want.

As for the stooges? They were in Atlanta, living the same they always had, except Moe was either sad or in dreamland most of the time.

But what no one knew was that there was another mission waiting for them. Soon.

A/N: Sorry so rushed. I had a great idea for the sequel, plus short on time. I fixed the ending twice! Thank you reviewers! Watch for the sequel! Do not own CWACOM or 3 stooges.

-abnormal1000


End file.
